My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic/Gallery
Prologue: Juniper at the mall Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_walks_through_the_mall_EGS3.png Juniper_sees_Dance_Magic_video_start_to_play_EGS3.png Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_in_the_Dance_Magic_music_video_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_angrily_looking_at_the_video_EGS3.png Juniper_passes_another_TV_playing_Dance_Magic_EGS3.png Juniper_passes_yet_another_TV_playing_Dance_Magic_EGS3.png Juniper_looking_at_video_of_Sour_Sweet_and_Rarity_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looking_at_video_of_Applejack_EGS3.png Dance_Magic_music_video_crowding_the_screen_EGS3.png kicked off the daring do set.png Juniper_Montage_backs_into_Daring_Do_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_bitterly_looking_behind_her_EGS3.png Posterboard_of_Daring_Do_and_the_Marked_Thief_of_Marapore_EGS3.png Close-up_of_Mane_Seven_on_Daring_Do_posterboard_EGS3.png they're everywhere.png they'll be at the premiere tonight.png ushering them to their seats.png Juniper_Montage_smacking_the_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_angrily_shakes_the_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_pushes_the_posterboard_over_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_hears_her_boss_on_the_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_holding_her_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_mocking_her_theater_boss_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_imitates_static_on_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_pretends_to_not_hear_her_boss_EGS3.png can't hear you.png losing you.png Juniper_Montage_passes_by_the_sunglasses_kiosk_EGS3.png tonight would have been about me.png Juniper_Montage_puts_on_star-shaped_sunglasses_EGS3.png Said_Thunderbolt_lowering_his_sunglasses_EGS3.png Said_Thunderbolt_shaking_his_head_at_Juniper_EGS3.png Juniper_modeling_sunglasses_in_a_hand_mirror_EGS3.png they are a bit much.png Equestrian_magic_flying_into_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGS3.png Equestrian_magic_flying_next_to_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Equestrian_magic_flies_into_the_hand_mirror_EGS3.png The_hand_mirror_magically_transforms_EGS3.png Juniper_picks_up_the_crystal_hand_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_reflection_magically_changes_EGS3.png Juniper_shocked_by_her_changing_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_drops_the_crystal_hand_mirror_EGS3.png what was that.png Juniper_Montage_lightly_touches_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_shocked_by_the_mirror's_magic_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_calming_down_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_picks_up_the_mirror_again_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looks_at_her_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper's_mirror_reflection_changes_again_EGS3.png Mirror Juniper blows a kiss at herself EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_amazed_by_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_throws_money_at_Said_Thunderbolt_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_walks_off_with_the_mirror_EGS3.png A message from Equestria Mirror_Magic_title_card_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_Canterlot_Mall_food_court_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_alone_in_the_food_court_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writes_to_Princess_Twilight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_what_to_write_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_with_a_cute_smile_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_with_intense_panic_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_side_smirk_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_nearing_the_end_of_her_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_reaches_the_end_of_the_journal_pages_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_annoyed_and_out_of_pages_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sits_down_next_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png I just ran out of pages.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_distressed_EGS3.png sunshim.png Mane_Seven_gather_together_in_the_food_court_EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_sipping_her_soda_EGS3.png I just made it up.png for sweet apples sake.png we only have a bit parts in this flick.png Rarity_excited_to_be_a_movie_star_EGS3.png Twilight_asks_if_there's_more_bothering_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_looking_worried_at_her_journal_cover_EGS3.png Pinkie_tells_Sunset_to_share_what_she's_feeling_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_smushing_Sunset_Shimmer's_cheeks_EGS3.png take any of the fun out.png Pinkie_Pie_yelling_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_pushing_Pinkie_Pie_away_EGS3.png things have been calm around here.png that's bad how precisely.png enjoying the fact that things are calm.png Sunset_nervously_playing_with_her_pen_EGS3.png even when they aren't.png Fluttershy,_AJ,_and_Rarity_listen_to_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_all_look_at_her_EGS3.png I shouldn't even be thinking about.png Pinkie_picks_up_Sunset_Shimmer's_journal_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_up_Sunset's_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_snatches_her_journal_away_from_Pinkie_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_reading_Princess_Twilight's_reply_EGS3.png princess twilight wants me.png come to equestria.png Mirror, mirror in my hand Juniper Montage behind the theater counter EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_getting_a_lot_of_attention_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_winking_for_the_cameras_EGS3.png this mirror is the only one.png Juniper_Montage_hears_her_boss's_voice_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_boss_giving_her_a_broom_EGS3.png Juniper_showing_her_mirror_to_her_boss_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss's_reflection_in_the_mirror_EGS3.png about to fire somebody.png Juniper_getting_bossed_around_by_her_boss_EGS3.png Juniper_dragging_a_broom_and_dustpan_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_stands_over_a_popcorn_mess_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_getting_an_idea_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_admires_her_reflection_again_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_Montage_signing_autographs_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_Montage_waving_to_her_fans_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_giddy_over_her_mirror_life_EGS3.png Juniper_fantasizing_about_her_mirror_life_EGS3.png I wish this popcorn would.png stare at you all day.png Juniper's_mirror_opening_a_magical_vortex_EGS3.png Popcorn_getting_vacuumed_into_the_vortex_EGS3.png Juniper's_mirror_sucking_up_popcorn_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_surprised_by_her_mirror's_magic_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss_surprised_that_the_mess_is_clean_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss_surprised;_Juniper_looking_innocent_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looking_nervous_at_her_mirror_EGS3.png Return to Equestria / Meet Starlight Glimmer Canterlot High School exterior shot EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_a_bag_EGS3.png Sunset_standing_in_front_of_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_places_a_hand_on_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_going_through_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_traveling_through_the_portal_EGS3.png The_Crystal_Mirror_in_Twilight's_castle_library_EGS3.png The_Crystal_Miror_surging_with_electricity_EGS3.png Crystal_Mirror's_magical_pistons_pumping_EGS3.png Energy_weaving_through_a_magic_loom_EGS3.png Magic_power_swirls_over_the_Crystal_Mirror_EGS3.png Portal_opens_in_the_Crystal_Mirror_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_emerges_from_blinding_light_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_flies_into_stacks_of_books_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_dizzy_in_a_pile_of_books_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_up_at_shadowy_figure_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer blurry in Sunset's vision EGS3.png|"Princess Twilight?" is that you.png|"Is that you?" Starlight Glimmer appears over Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png|"Nope!" Starlight Glimmer introduces herself to Sunset EGS3.png|"Starlight Glimmer." Sunset_Shimmer_awkwardly_picks_herself_up_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_stand_on_two_hooves_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_keep_her_balance_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_standing_on_her_hind_hooves_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_looks_disturbed_at_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_back_at_Starlight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_is_a_pony_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_awkwardly_paws_at_the_floor_EGS3.png|"That feels a little weird after all this time." Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_meets_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png|"Starlight Glimmer. You're Twilight's student, right?" uh huh.png|"Uh-huh." Starlight_Glimmer_presents_Sunset's_new_journal_EGS3.png|"She wanted me to give you this." Starlight_Glimmer_giving_Sunset_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer's_new_journal_falls_on_the_floor_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_at_Starlight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_pick_up_her_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_fiddling_with_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_unable_to_pick_up_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_points_at_her_horn_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_the_journal_with_magic_EGS3.png she wanted to give it to you herself.png|She wanted to give it to you herself..." she and her friends were called away.png|"...but then she and her friends were called away..." Sunset_flips_through_her_new_journal's_pages_EGS3.png|"...to solve a friendship problem." Sunset_Shimmer_hears_Starlight_being_sad_EGS3.png|"That happens a lot around here." Sunset_Shimmer_puts_her_new_journal_in_her_bag_EGS3.png that must be stressful.png|"That must be stressful, huh?" never knowing when.png|"Never knowing when you might be..." called on to save the day.png|"...called on to save the day." at a moment's notice.png|"Dropping everything at a moment's notice." how does she do it.png|"How does she do it?" Starlight_Glimmer_looks_regretful_at_Sunset_EGS3.png|"Sorry." told me to give you the journal.png|"She just told me to give you the journal." Sunset_Shimmer_chuckling_awkwardly_EGS3.png Sunset_and_Starlight_in_awkward_silence_EGS3.png won't be back anytime soon.png|"So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?" pretty sure.png|"Pretty sure." Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_leave_the_castle_EGS3.png|"O...kay... I guess I'll be going now." Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_on_all_four_hooves_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_returning_to_the_mirror_EGS3.png Starlight_asks_Sunset_about_the_other_world_EGS3.png|"What's it like back there?" it's pretty different.png|"It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time." kinda hard to explain starlight.png|"It's kinda hard to explain." Starlight_awkwardly_paws_at_the_floor_EGS3.png|"Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh?" Starlight_Glimmer_dropping_a_lot_of_hints_EGS3.png|"I, uh, don't suppose..." would be okay with that.png|"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" I don't know for sure.png|"I don't know for sure..." wouldn't be okay with it.png|"...that she wouldn't be okay with it." not a particualarly compelling argument.png|"That's not a particularly compelling argument." learn as much as I can.png|"She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship." I'm not learning a whole lot.png|"And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle." Sunset_and_Starlight_in_the_Castle_of_Friendship_library_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_for_a_moment_EGS3.png I haven't ever seen you.png|"Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world." you aren't gonna run into yourself.png|"So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself." something you don't hear everyday.png|"...is something you don't hear everyday." Sunset_Shimmer_tells_Starlight_to_lay_low_EGS3.png|"So, just lay low." don't draw too much attention.png|"Don't draw too much attention to your—" Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png|"Pfffft!" Barely even notice I'm there.png|"You'll barely even notice I'm there!" Sunset_considers_introducing_Starlight_to_her_friends_EGS3.png|"Introducing you to my friends..." could be a nice distraction.png|"...could be a nice distraction." Starlight_Glimmer_suddenly_standing_next_to_Sunset_EGS3.png|"But you'll also totally notice I'm there..." it will keep your mind off.png|"...and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you." Sunset_Shimmer_intrigued_by_Starlight's_idea_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_nudges_Sunset_with_her_elbow_EGS3.png|"So? What do you think?" Starlight_Glimmer_jumping_up_and_down_EGS3.png|"Can I go back with you?!" Sunset_looks_at_the_Crystal_Mirror_contemplatively_EGS3.png Dimensional_portal_swirling_in_the_Crystal_Mirror_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer enters the human world Portal_to_Equestria_shining_bright_EGS3.png Blurry_exterior_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGS3.png First-person_view_of_Starlight_Glimmer's_hands_EGS3.png it's all pretty weird at first.png|"It's all pretty weird at first." Sunset_Shimmer_helps_Starlight_stand_up_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_stands_upright_and_wobbly_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_trying_to_maintain_balance_EGS3.png Sunset_waving_awkwardly_to_Tennis_Match_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_her_hands_EGS3.png|"Are these . . ." those are hands.png|"Hands." Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_her_feet_EGS3.png Overhead_view_of_Starlight_Glimmer's_feet_EGS3.png|"What happened to the rest of my..." those are feet.png|"Feet. Those are feet." the whole thing where I said.png|Remember the thing where . . .” Sunset_Shimmer_glancing_at_passing_students_EGS3.png|”. . . I said to lay low?” Sunset_Shimmer_tells_Starlight_to_play_it_cool_EGS3.png|”Now would be a good time to play it cool.” Starlight_Glimmer_looking_nervous_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_playing_it_cool_EGS3.png|"Right. Play it cool." Starlight_Glimmer_flicking_her_hair_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_gets_down_on_all_fours_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walking like a pony EGS3.png Sunset_forces_Starlight_to_stand_upright_EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png I'd make a good distraction.png|"You did say I'd make a good distraction." Master of the mystic mirror Juniper_Montage_alone_in_the_theater_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_scooping_popcorn_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_drops_popcorn_on_the_floor_EGS3.png Juniper_tells_the_mirror_to_pick_up_the_popcorn_EGS3.png Theater_patrons_observing_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_mirror_doesn't_do_anything_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_commands_the_magic_mirror_EGS3.png pick upeth this poppage of corn.png Popcorn_sitting_on_the_movie_theater_floor_EGS3.png why won't this thing work anymore.png Juniper_Montage_about_to_drop_more_popcorn_EGS3.png we were gonna eat some of that.png Juniper_tells_the_mirror_to_make_the_customers_go_away_EGS3.png Theater_patrons_walking_away_annoyed_EGS3.png well that kinda worked.png Juniper_Montage_surprised_by_Pinkie_Pie's_voice_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_surprised_to_see_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png were you invited.png ooh that's exciting.png no crazy.png no concerning.png Pinkie_Pie_in_vehement_rejection_EGS3.png no offense.png I wasn't invited.png felt bad for firing me.png Juniper_Montage_holding_her_uniform_apron_EGS3.png you work here.png as little as possible.png Juniper_looking_annoyed_with_her_arms_crossed_EGS3.png if you hadn't tried to sabotage.png you could be celebrating with us.png Juniper_Montage_surprised_by_Rainbow's_words_EGS3.png Juniper Montage getting enraged at the girls EGS3.png this should be my night.png Juniper_Montage_explodes_in_anger_at_the_girls_EGS3.png I would have been daring do.png everyone would've loved me.png Equestria_Girls'_reflections_in_Juniper's_mirror_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_look_closely_at_Juniper's_mirror_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_looking_very_bewildered_EGS3.png right under your noses.png Juniper_Montage_wishes_for_the_girls_to_go_away_EGS3.png leave me alone.png Juniper's_magic_mirror_sparkling_to_life_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_enveloped_in_a_magic_vortex_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_get_sucked_into_the_vortex_EGS3.png The_Equestria_Girls_vanish_into_the_mirror_EGS3.png Magic_swirls_around_Juniper_Montage's_arm_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_eyes_glowing_green_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_wearing_a_sinister_smirk_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_picks_up_Fluttershy's_barrette_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_puts_on_Fluttershy's_barrette_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_smiles_evilly_into_her_mirror_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_appears_in_the_mirror_again_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_Montage_waving_to_herself_EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight in the mall Sunset_and_Starlight_walk_through_the_mall_EGS3.png what's the worst that could have happened.png Starlight_eats_ice_cream;_Sunset_looks_worried_EGS3.png magic is on the loose here.png it does not work the same way.png it does back in equestria.png Any number of terrible things.png Sunset_Shimmer_overwhelmed_with_anxiety_EGS3.png my time thinking about them.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png My friends are probably fine.png I'm overreacting.png but maybe not.png I can't tell anymore.png Sunset_Shimmer_hangs_her_head_in_worry_EGS3.png you wanted to talk to princess twilight.png talk it over with me.png Sunset_writing_another_message_to_Princess_Twilight_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_feeling_ignored_EGS3.png just journal with princess twilight.png Starlight_Glimmer_continues_licking_her_ice_cream_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_opens_up_to_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png my friends and I have been.png gonna be thrown at us.png knowing that is making me feel.png Starlight_Glimmer_listens_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png can't get out of my own head.png Starlight_Glimmer_thinks_about_Sunset's_dilemma_EGS3.png things will work themselves out.png spend too much time worrying.png the bad things that might happen.png miss out on all the good things.png Starlight_notices_her_ice_cream_one_scoop_shorter_EGS3.png twilight's student is teaching me.png Starlight_Glimmer_being_overconfident_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_continues_eating_her_ice_cream_EGS3.png Sunset_watches_Starlight_enjoy_her_ice_cream_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Starlight's_ice_cream_EGS3.png Sunset_and_Starlight_walking_closely_together_EGS3.png Trapped in limbo Distance_view_of_Equestria_Girls_in_limbo_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_trapped_in_limbo_EGS3.png on the case.png Pinkie Pie rotates the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotating the fourth wall EGS3.png no wall over here.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_walls_in_limbo_EGS3.png Pinkie_appears_from_the_right_in_limbo_EGS3.png Pinkie_running_toward_the_left_in_limbo_EGS3.png Pinkie_appears_from_background_in_limbo_EGS3.png no walls in here anywhere.png Equestria_Girls_looking_at_the_mirror_wall_EGS3.png somehow some way.png inside of that mirror of hers.png some kind of limbo.png Fluttershy_starting_to_freak_out_EGS3.png you call that a freakout.png Fluttershy freaking out on the inside EGS3.png Fluttershy_startled_by_Pinkie_Pie_EGS3.png Pinkie Pie tossing old popcorn in the air EGS3.png Pinkie Pie catching popcorn in her mouth EGS3.png my very first movie premiere.png Rarity "curse you, cruel fate!" EGS3.png not our number one problem.png we can agree it's in the top five.png is there really no way out.png Chocolate_almonds_come_through_the_mirror_wall_EGS3.png Twilight_and_AJ_rained_on_by_chocolate_almonds_EGS3.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_rained_on_by_chocolate_almonds_EGS3.png Rarity_getting_rained_on_by_chocolate_almonds_EGS3.png Rarity projects herself with a diamond shield EGS3.png Rainbow_speedily_defends_herself_from_raining_almonds_EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_shielding_herself_with_super-speed_EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_deflects_a_falling_almond_with_her_arm_EGS3.png Rainbow_catches_a_chocolate_almond_in_her_hand_EGS3.png Rainbow Dash holding a chocolate-covered almond EGS3.png Twilight_Sparkle_channeling_her_geode_power_EGS3.png Twilight uses telekinesis to stop falling almonds EGS3.png dibs.png Pinkie Pie imitating Pac-Man EGS3.png Where are my friends? / Juniper's memories Juniper_Montage_sending_almonds_into_limbo_EGS3.png Sunset_and_Starlight_enter_the_movie_theater_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_startled_EGS3.png Sunset_sees_Juniper_being_the_theater_counter_EGS3.png Sunset_pulls_Starlight_toward_a_hiding_spot_EGS3.png it's juniper montage.png Starlight_Glimmer_pretending_to_be_shocked_EGS3.png Starlight_doesn't_know_who_Juniper_Montage_is_EGS3.png she's trouble.png Fluttershy's_barrette_on_Juniper_Montage's_shirt_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_giving_her_bag_to_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_worried_about_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_continues_to_admire_her_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper_sees_something_shocking_in_her_reflection_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_Juniper_Montage's_reflection_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_standing_behind_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_Juniper_about_her_friends_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_laughing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_gives_Sunset_Shimmer_a_sly_look_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_fearful_realization_EGS3.png Sunset_demands_to_know_where_her_friends_are_EGS3.png I'll never tell.png you don't have to.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Juniper_Montage's_arm_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_using_her_geode_power_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_viewing_Juniper's_memories_EGS3.png Canter_Zoom_getting_Juniper_a_new_job_EGS3.png after the stunt you pulled.png I just wanted to be daring do.png I just wanted people to like me.png if it weren't for you girls.png this is all your fault.png I wish you'd all just go away.png Memory_of_Juniper_pointing_her_mirror_at_the_girls_EGS3.png Memory_of_Juniper_sending_the_girls_into_limbo_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_watches_the_Equestria_Girls_vanish_EGS3.png Sunset_finishes_watching_Juniper's_memories_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_pulls_her_arm_away_from_Sunset_EGS3.png you want people to like you.png the magic in that mirror.png only gonna make things worse.png you're just saying that because.png Juniper_keeps_her_mirror_away_from_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_wants_her_friends_back_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_pleading_with_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png you wished them into that mirror.png you can wish them out.png Juniper_Montage_channeling_the_mirror's_magic_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_with_menacingly_glowing_eyes_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_points_her_mirror_at_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_enveloped_in_a_magic_vortex_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_get_sucked_into_the_vortex_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_vanishing_into_the_mirror_EGS3.png Starlight_watches_Sunset_vanish_into_the_mirror_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_in_horrified_shock_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_covers_her_mouth_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_hears_Starlight's_voice_EGS3.png Empty_theater_lobby_in_the_Flixiplex_Cinemas_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_hiding_from_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_very_worried_about_Sunset_EGS3.png Reunited in limbo / Power of the geodes Main_six_still_trapped_in_limbo_EGS3.png Equestria_Girls_still_stuck_in_limbo_EGS3.png Twilight_Sparkle_reaching_out_for_the_mirror_wall_EGS3.png Twilight_sees_something_come_through_the_wall_EGS3.png Red_wisp_of_energy_comes_through_the_mirror_wall_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_entering_the_limbo_world_EGS3.png Main_six_happy_to_see_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_dizzy_EGS3.png Rarity_and_Applejack_help_Sunset_Shimmer_up_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png if we're all together.png nobody out there knows where we are.png Fluttershy_notices_her_geode_glowing_EGS3.png Fluttershy_tries_to_get_her_friends'_attention_EGS3.png Fluttershy being ignored EGS3.png starlight glimmer does.png Fluttershy_trying_to_get_the_others'_attention_EGS3.png Rarity_interrupting_Fluttershy_EGS3.png twilight's student back in equestria.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_for_a_moment_EGS3.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle worried "you didn't" EGS3.png she isn't.png I kinda told her.png she could come back here with me.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png twilight would be okay with that.png I don't know for sure applejack.png so sorry to interrupt.png Rainbow_Dash_notices_her_geode_glowing_EGS3.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_their_geodes_EGS3.png that's what I was trying to say.png Limbo_turning_blue_around_Fluttershy_EGS3.png Limbo_changes_colors_around_the_Mane_Seven_EGS3.png something's changed.png all seven of us are together.png Applejack_points_at_her_glowing_geode_EGS3.png Applejack's geode releasing energy EGS3.png Mane_Seven's_geodes_all_releasing_energy_EGS3.png Mane_Seven's_geode_power_flows_into_mirror_wall_EGS3.png Mirror_wall_pulsating_with_geode_magic_EGS3.png Mane_Seven_look_at_the_glowing_mirror_wall_EGS3.png not a good thing.png Juniper_Montage_still_admiring_her_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper_notices_the_mirror_glow_with_geode_power_EGS3.png Geode_power_swirling_up_Juniper_Montage's_arm_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_starts_to_grow_in_size_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_watches_Juniper_grow_in_size_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_left_hand_turns_into_a_claw_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_transforming_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_turning_into_a_demon_EGS3.png Demon_Juniper_with_glowing_purple_eyes_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_turns_into_a_she-demon_EGS3.png Demon_Juniper_admiring_her_reflection_EGS3.png now everyone will recognize.png Demon_Juniper_walking_past_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_determined_to_save_her_friends_EGS3.png Juniper Montage's rampage of fame People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Cherry_Crash_trying_on_sunglasses_EGS3.png Cherry_Crash,_Cloudy_Kicks,_and_Blueberry_Cake_hear_Juniper_EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_demon_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_determined_to_stop_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Scared_CHS_students_looking_at_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_standing_behind_demon_Juniper_EGS3.png CHS students record demon Juniper with their phones EGS3.png fans.png Demon_Juniper_Montage_with_mesmerized_eyes_EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood looking scared EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood as paparazzi EGS3.png Mother and son looking starstruck at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Demon_Juniper_Montage_looking_at_mother_and_son_EGS3.png Mother and son looking scared at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Unnamed_boy_screaming_in_fear_at_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Unnamed_mother_and_son_speeding_off-screen_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_watches_mother_and_son_fleeing_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_runs_after_demon_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_sneaking_around_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png CHS students hiding in fear from Juniper Montage EGS3.png my fans.png Starlight_Glimmer_sneaking_next_to_a_clothes_rack_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_blows_a_kiss_to_Watermelody_EGS3.png Watermelody_runs_away_from_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_grabs_Juniper_Montage's_mirror_EGS3.png Starlight_and_Juniper_wrestle_over_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_picks_Starlight_up_off_the_floor_EGS3.png Starlight_kicks_the_mirror_out_of_Juniper's_hand_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_holding_her_hand_in_pain_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_dashes_to_grab_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper's_magic_mirror_cracks_on_the_floor_EGS3.png Category:Galleries